Anatomically, the eye is divided into two distinct parts—the anterior segment and the posterior segment. The anterior segment includes the lens and extends from the outermost layer of the cornea (the corneal endothelium) to the posterior of the lens capsule. The posterior segment includes the portion of the eye behind the lens capsule. The posterior segment extends from the anterior hyaloid face to the retina, with which the posterior hyaloid face of the vitreous body is in direct contact. The posterior segment is much larger than the anterior segment.
The posterior segment includes the vitreous body—a clear, colorless, gel-like substance. It makes up approximately two-thirds of the eye's volume, giving it form and shape before birth. It is composed of 1% collagen and sodium hyaluronate and 99% water. The anterior boundary of the vitreous body is the anterior hyaloid face, which touches the posterior capsule of the lens, while the posterior hyaloid face forms its posterior boundary, and is in contact with the retina. The vitreous body is not free-flowing like the aqueous humor and has normal anatomic attachment sites. One of these sites is the vitreous base, which is a 3-4 mm wide band that overlies the ora serrata. The optic nerve head, macula lutea, and vascular arcade are also sites of attachment. The vitreous body's major functions are to hold the retina in place, maintain the integrity and shape of the globe, absorb shock due to movement, and to give support for the lens posteriorly. In contrast to aqueous humor, the vitreous body is not continuously replaced. The vitreous body becomes more fluid with age in a process known as syneresis. Syneresis results in shrinkage of the vitreous body, which can exert pressure or traction on its normal attachment sites. If enough traction is applied, the vitreous body may pull itself from its retinal attachment and create a retinal tear or hole.
Various surgical procedures, such as vitreo-retinal procedures, are commonly performed in the posterior segment of the eye. Vitreo-retinal procedures are appropriate to treat many serious conditions of the posterior segment. Vitreo-retinal procedures treat conditions such as age-related macular degeneration (AMD), diabetic retinopathy and diabetic vitreous hemorrhage, macular hole, retinal detachment, epiretinal membrane, CMV retinitis, and many other ophthalmic conditions.
A surgeon performs vitreo-retinal procedures with a microscope and special lenses designed to provide a clear image of the posterior segment. Several tiny incisions are made on the sclera at the pars plana. The surgeon inserts microsurgical instruments through the incisions such as a fiber optic light source to illuminate inside the eye, an infusion line to maintain the eye's shape during surgery, and instruments to cut and remove the vitreous body.
During such surgical procedures, proper illumination of the inside of the eye is important. Typically, a thin optical fiber is inserted into the eye to provide the illumination. A light source, such as a metal halide lamp, a halogen lamp, a xenon lamp, or a mercury vapor lamp, is often used to produce the light carried by the optical fiber into the eye. The light passes through several optical elements (typically lenses, mirrors, and attenuators) and is launched at the optical fiber that carries the light into the eye. The quality of this light is dependent on several factors, including the types of optical elements selected.
Techniques that are commonly used to illuminate the inside of the eye are brightfield imaging, darkfield imaging, and gradient field imaging. Gradient field imaging is created by illuminating a feature by partially overlapping an illumination spot so that parts of the feature are well lit by direct illumination and parts of the feature are dim or back-lit by scattered light, or through dynamic contrast by moving an illumination beam over the retinal feature. Because endoscopic illumination is provided by inserting a probe tip through a small incision, the fact that the probe may have to be articulated through the incision point, and that the illumination probe is at a finite angel of incidence relative to a viewing microscope, providing desirable contrast is difficult to realize in a practical surgical setting.
Patterned (structured) illumination can be used to provide contrast by which a surgeon can visualize ocular structures, such as retinal structures. To obtain desirable contrast illumination, it is preferable to create a regular pattern of illumination (irregular illumination patterns, such as spiral ring patterns or donut patterns, do not provide favorable contrast). However, illuminator probes that can efficiently provide structured illumination safe for use in ophthalmic procedures are unknown.